


Immersion

by Kandai



Series: Des mutants et des hommes [7]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Author's Favorite, Bloodplay, Canon Disabled Character, Community: 30_interdits, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Telepathy, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils ont enfin une nuit pour eux ; Charles compte en profiter jusqu'au bout. Dom!Charles & sub!Logan.</p><p>Canon-BDSM!AU. #26, Bondage et compagnie - comme un poisson dans l'O.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immersion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : San Lee, Jack Kirby, Bryan Singer.
> 
>  **WARNINGS** : Relation BDSM consensuelle et normalisée. Jeux sexuels basés sur la douleur. Bondage.
> 
> [Image de référence.](http://t1.ftcdn.net/jpg/00/28/77/56/400_F_28775692_Lm28StqymcmZexDdDzhGeR1z4WugUBmg.jpg) (nsfw)
> 
> Note : Se passe dans le même univers que " Convention " donc les notes de contenu sont à observer ici aussi. A noter également que cette histoire n'est pas décrite dans l'optique de représenter une scène de BDSM réaliste, des pouvoirs tels que la télépathie et la régénération accelérée étant à prendre en compte ici. Bonne lecture. :)
> 
> Écrit pour le prompt #26 " Bondage et compagnie - comme un poisson dans l'O " sur la commu LJ 30_interdits.

####  Immersion

 

Logan est déjà quelqu’un d’époustouflant à la lumière du jour, une merveille de la nature qu’on ne se lasserait pas de contempler : il y a sa fascinante mutation, évidemment, l’âge indistinct qui ternit légèrement son visage et assagit ses yeux mais au-delà de cette sérénité immortelle, il existe un côté sauvage, violent jusqu’à l’abrutissement qui n’a jamais manqué d’inspirer l’imagination de ceux qui ont eu le privilège de le côtoyer, une étrange dualité qui alimente une perplexité compréhensible lorsqu’il laisse voir la marque de soumission évidente qu’il porte au creux du cou.

Mais lorsque les portes sont fermées, les rideaux tirés et les vêtements tombés, oh ! Logan n’est plus un mystère sur lequel les fantasmes les plus incongrus se déchaînent ; il devient alors une de ces œuvres d’art vivantes qui, loin de dégrader le nom qu’on leur donne, portent ce qualificatif jusqu’au bout de leur souffle avec une prestance tranquille.

Et à Charles de devenir le pinceau qui le manipule d’une main experte.

Comme ce soir.

Installé sur le bord de leur lit, habillé de vêtements larges et confortables mais débarrassé de ses chaussettes, ce dernier contemple le travail accompli jusqu’ici d’un œil critique. Il y a longtemps qu’ils ne se sont plus adonnés à leurs jeux, longtemps même qu’ils n’ont plus fait simplement l’amour et même s’il peut plaider l’excuse de mauvaises circonstances, c’est visiblement un tort qu’il a eu de laisser ses affections flétrir à ce point, si on en juge par les muscles tendus de son soumis qui teste ses liens sans réelle conviction – plus par esprit de défi qu’autre chose. C’est tellement Logan de protester encore alors que son corps est totalement soumis à la volonté du Dominant qui l’observe, pliant et docilement malléable malgré l’esprit rebelle qui l’habite ; Charles se permet un sourire intérieur.

— Confortable ? demande le télépathe, ses doigts massant délicatement les poignets entravés derrière la nuque, ses yeux passant une énième fois sur l’échafaudage de corde qui emprisonne le torse et le sexe encore doux de l’homme allongé sur leurs draps.

Logan garde le silence un peu trop longtemps, ce qui lui vaut un bref pincement sur le téton ; pas de quoi laisser une impression de douleur autre qu’un picotement indésirable, à peine une piqûre de rappel qui semble malgré tout nécessaire. Oh, pense le Professeur en regardant le corps allongé réagir presque malgré la volonté de son propriétaire, se raidir sous le stimulus et revenir de sa rêverie, qu’il sera bon de repousser les limites ce soir mais uniquement si son partenaire est prêt à jouer – ce serait du gâchis que de blesser quelqu’un parce qu’ils se seraient laisser emporter dans la frénésie du désir, trop avides l’un comme l’autre d’un contact dont l’absence s’est faite trop longue. Le but, quoiqu’en disent les plus extrêmes pratiquants, n’est pas de torturer les participants jusqu’à l’inconscience.

Pourquoi se cantonner à faire un mal qui n’est pas demandé, qui n’est pas supplié jusqu’à ce que les lèvres soient rouges d’avoir été mordue, les muscles tendus dans l’attente de la délicieuse rupture et la voix rauque d’avoir oscillé sur le fil de l’extase ? Aux yeux de Charles, les mêmes qui parcourent le corps immobilisé de son amant avec une fièvre montante, la jouissance est plus mille fois douce lorsqu’elle est niée, pas forcée.

— Réponds-moi, Logan, ou tu ne joues pas, lui rappelle Charles en vérifiant consciencieusement la pression des nœuds, s’assurant que rien n’est en train de couper la circulation, que les marques ne laisseront pas de traces permanentes – presque impossible avec la mutation de son soumis mais c’est le principe qui compte, la _démonstration_ d’attention – ou encore que la position dans laquelle Logan est maintenue ne lui déchirera pas un ligament. Il n’est pas une brute qui attache son partenaire sans la moindre considération, merci bien, son éducation a été faite à ce niveau. Satisfait de son inspection, son attention se reporte sur la réponse de son amant, lequel la fait traîner le plus longtemps possible, un petit rictus aux lèvres.

Petit malin, va. Le télépathe se fend d’un sourcil haussé, débattant un instant avec l’idée de laisser son partenaire seul quelques minutes, histoire de lui faire miroiter à quoi ressemblerait une nuit sans jeu – la punition s’il est trop réticent ou pas assez sage pour le simple plaisir de faire son difficile. Un avertissement qui ne s’avère pas nécessaire en fin de compte lorsque Logan le devance brusquement, prenant un ton insolent pour lui répondre enfin :

— Ouais, ouais, Chuck. Vert, go, tout ce que tu veux.

Le Professeur hausse un sourcil, à peine surpris par le ton rétif. En soi, il pourrait lire dans l’esprit ouvert du soumis, défaire l’écheveau de ses pensées pour démêler la vérité, les désirs que Logan cache sous ses sourires polissons et ses clins d’œil aguicheurs mais cela serait ruiner l’exploration, la progression qui se met déjà en place à partir du moment où il attache les premiers nœuds et il ne veut pas de ça, merci bien. Il veut que Logan vienne à lui, rampe de sa propre volonté et en redemande lorsque les coups marqueront sa peau : utiliser sa télépathie le dispenserait de ce genre de prise de conscience et est donc parfaitement inutile.

Et puis, il y a d’autres moyens plus gratifiants d’utiliser sa télépathie dans ce genre de jeux.

— Hm, on se sent aventureux, aujourd’hui, n’est-ce pas ? commente-t-il avec une moue satisfaite.

Logan ouvre la bouche, prêt sans doute à lancer une réplique douteuse, mais Charles l’a déjà devancé et le gratifie d’une gifle du revers de la main, pas spécialement puissante mais suffisamment pour retenir la remarque impertinente au fond de la gorge du soumis, lequel lui renvoie un regard agrandi par la surprise et – ah, une pointe de désir, enfin.

C’est là qu’est tout le piment, de toute façon.

— Est-ce que je t’ai dit que tu pouvais parler ? s’enquiert le télépathe avec un calme presque menaçant. L’obéissance est quelque chose qu’il apprécie d’autant plus que Logan n’est pas homme à se plier facilement au bon vouloir des autres : il a sa propre justice et une ligne de conduite dont il ne dévie sous aucun prétexte, pas même pour les beaux yeux de son télépathe. Charles a de la chance, vraiment, d’avoir pu se frayer un chemin sous les couches de complexité de cet homme si fascinant ; il devient difficile de savoir qui mène réellement cette danse érotique si on considère le fait que Logan n’est là, dans ce Manoir, dans ces classes, dans le lit de Charles que parce qu’il en a le désir.

Et s’il lui confie les rênes en cet instant, s’il lui laisse le contrôle sur son corps et son esprit sans frémir de malaise, c’est aussi parce qu’il brûle de cette envie de se soumettre, de se laisser manipuler et abuser pour leur plaisir conjoint : le télépathe ne le voudrait pas autrement, d’ailleurs.

— C’est _moi_ qui décide quand tu parles, Logan, continue-t-il, ravi de voir le désir assombrir progressivement le visage de son amant. La seule fois où tu es autorisé à le faire sans ma permission, c’est pour utiliser un de tes codes. Compris ? Réponds.

Logan hoche simplement la tête pour marquer son approbation, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres ; Charles se retient de lever les yeux au ciel. Faites confiance à son amant pour ne pas rendre les choses trop simples, même en se soumettant parfaitement aux ordres qu’on lui donne. C’est presque un don, quelque chose dont Charles ne sait s’il doit s’émerveiller ou s’agacer – un peu des deux, sans doute.

Cependant, le moment est déjà passé et déjà l’impatience s’ajoute à l’anticipation sur le visage tendu de l’immortel, où la marque de la gifle a déjà disparu. La mutation de Logan est un défi difficile à surmonter – tout comme sa paraplégie – et c’est peut-être ce qui rend la chose plus excitante encore : comment trouve-t-on les limites de quelqu’un dont la simple existence remet le concept de douleur en question ?

Charles se fera un plaisir de le redécouvrir ce soir, à son propre rythme.

Il s’approche de la silhouette maintenue immobile et lui attache un bandeau autour des yeux avec dextérité, s’assurant de sa fixation et de l’état d’esprit de son amant une fois la tâche accomplie. Logan s’est tendu lorsque le noir est tombé sur ses yeux mais il ne détecte aucun malaise dans les muscles raidis ni dans la respiration accélérée, que du contraire ; aucun mot de passe à l’horizon, ce qui est définitivement encourageant. Il se fend de mots flatteurs et de baisers cajoleurs au creux du cou, juste pour le plaisir de sentir le corps sous le sien se détendre progressivement dans son étreinte.

Et en profite pour ramasser une épingle à nourrice dans la boîte qu’il a placée exprès sur leur commode et la planter juste sous le téton gauche.

Logan inspire brutalement, ses muscles se tendant à nouveau sous l’éclair de douleur, mais se contente de réguler bruyamment sa respiration au bout de quelques instants, se gardant de prononcer un mot. Charles se permet un sourire satisfait devant cet éclat d’obéissance mais il ne s’agit pas de crier victoire trop tôt. Ce n’est que la première épingle : il lui en reste quelques dizaines dans sa boîte qu’il peut s’amuser à planter à sa guise dans cette œuvre de chair et de sang qui gigote à son côté, se tord déjà de plaisir, d’impatience et de douleur contenue.

Sa boîte remplie d’épingles à la main, il part en chasse sans empressement, conquérant les parcelles de peau comme des royaumes. C’est un délice, cette possibilité d’explorer pour la énième fois le corps nu et tendu comme un arc de Logan tout en plongeant régulièrement dans son esprit ouvert comme un livre, laissant les impressions de douleur brûler plus longtemps ou s’arrêter subitement, selon son envie. Une épingle au-dessus du nombril, deux autres sur les cuisses, une sur le biceps droit, une sur l’aine et encore… Sous sa silhouette courbée, Logan se fond en halètements, jurons à moitié étouffés avant même que Charles n’ait à le rappeler à l’ordre, en gémissements abrupts. Entre les pincements de douleur des aiguillons et la chaleur de la main de son Dominant qui passe, presque aérienne, sur la toison qui couvre son bas-ventre avant d’y enfoncer vicieusement une nouvelle épingle, la tendresse et la douleur, il y a de quoi perdre la tête et c’est avec une jouissance personnelle que Charles voit son soumis s’empêtrer dans une délicieuse torpeur.

Le corps de Logan est vite couvert d’épingles, chacune d’elle rougissant la chair tendue comme une peinture et dessinant des constellations et des chemins dont seul le télépathe connaît les secrets. Le Wolverine lui-même n’est plus qu’une masse gémissante sous les yeux inquisiteurs de son partenaire : il ne se lassera jamais de voir Logan ainsi, nu et attaché, les jambes écartées, le corps couverts des marques rouges que Charles a laissé et la bouche ouverte sur des ahanements incohérents. Son sexe, délaissé par les attentions du télépathe, a profité de leur partie de jeu pour se durcir contre la cuisse du Professeur ; ce dernier prétend ne pas y prêter attention pendant qu’il, ce qui n’est pas aisé considérant la façon dont son amant se presse contre lui.

S’il laisse glisser ses doigts contre la colonne de chair, c’est une mégarde calculée. Son soumis tremble et gémit mais ravale fièrement ses suppliques.

— Logan ? demande Charles, une fois qu’il juge qu’il y a assez d’épingles. Il sait ce qui se passe dans la tête de son amant, les endroits où l’inconfort et le plaisir se mélangent, mais cela reste important de lui faire dire les choses, de participer afin de rentrer dans le jeu. Code ?

— Hmm, go, marmonne ce dernier en se tordant entre ses liens, à la recherche désespérée de friction. Charles sourit du spectacle et lui administre une nouvelle claque au travers du visage, suffisamment forte pour arracher une exclamation de surprise cette fois. Il n’explique pas le pourquoi : Logan sait qu’il se comporte comme un gosse impatient, en tire une satisfaction jouissive si on en croit les émotions qui se bousculent dans sa tête embrumée.

— Tiens-toi tranquille, le morigène Charles avant de presser sa paume sur le sexe durci entre l’étreinte de la corde, brièvement mais avec une force qui ne manque pas de faire gémir lourdement son amant – lequel a apparemment oublié les règles durant ces quelques secondes où la main de son Dominant a capturé son membre.

Il se laisserait griser trop facilement par l’intensité qui monte. Logan est incapable de voir leur prochain mouvement de leur danse, plongé dans un noir aussi profond que son désir, il se tend contre les caresses invisibles que Charles lui procure alors que ses mains sont occupées à punir la peau sensible ; il ne peut qu’anticiper un châtiment qui traîne, une caresse qui ne vient pas, pareil à une symphonie que le télépathe mène à la baguette.

Oh, ciel – Logan est une merveille.

Charles dépose un baiser sur son nombril, jouant quelques secondes avec les épingles qu’il a planté autour alors que sa main vagabonde plus bas encore, frôle à nouveau le sexe tendu entre les liens pour venir se glisser dessous, chercher à travers les creux les plus intimes et oh – il trouve presque trop facilement ce qu’il cherche entre ces glorieuses cuisses, sous le frottement de la corde.

— Regarde-toi, à écarter les jambes comme un gigolo qui n’a pas eu sa dose, ricane-t-il avec tendresse. Tu me supplierais à genoux pour que je te prenne maintenant, n’est-ce pas ?

— Pu… Putain, Chuck… grogne Logan, tremblant sous le bandeau qui lui couvre toujours les yeux.

Nouvelle claque, sur la cuisse cette fois-ci, assez forte pour faire rougir la chair pâle.

— T’ai-je autorisé à parler ? ordonne Charles, toute indulgence envolée par la proverbiale fenêtre. Tu es bien impertinent, ce soir. Continue sur cette voie et je te laisse finir tout seul.

Ce n’est pas une menace en l’air et il y n’a rien que Charles adore plus dans sa façon de dominer, ce contrôle total que son partenaire lui octroie. Logan pourrait terminer cela d’un seul mot, d’une seule émotion trop proche du négatif, pourrait se détacher tout seul et s’occuper de son orgasme avec ses mains mais agir ainsi serait perdre Charles, rompre leur arrangement et ni l’un ni l’autre ne veulent de ça. Surtout pas ce soir. Surtout pas au moment où Logan est en train de se mordre les lèvres jusqu’au sang pour étouffer ses plaintes dans un effort de se plier aux ordres de Charles.

C’est touchant, cette dévotion, même si elle n’est montrée que pour échapper à la punition. Charles la récompense en plongeant ses doigts sans préambule entre les jambes écartées.

Avec une autre personne, il aurait pris davantage de précautions évidemment mais Logan, avec ses pouvoirs de régénération et sa résistance surhumaine à la douleur, n’a jamais fait grand cas des délicatesses : elles l’ennuient souvent plus qu’autre chose, si on fait exception de quelques rares fois. C’est bien trop sec et étroit pour être confortable – ça ne l’est pas, d’ailleurs – mais Logan ne se plant définitivement pas, submergé qu’il est par la sensation d’avoir enfin les doigts de Charles en lui. Il garde ses mouvements rapides, à la limite de la brusquerie, rien que pour profiter de moment où le muscle se détend doucement autour de lui.

Il les retire tout aussi brusquement une fois satisfait de son travail, arrachant un gémissement plaintif à son amant qui tente vainement de presser son corps contre les doigts fuyants. Entretemps, ses propres pilules ont fait effet et il est surpris de se rendre compte qu’il est dur à son tour. Comme toujours, la sensation dans son propre bassin est assez lointaine pour qu’il ne l’ait pas immédiatement remarqué, tout concentré qu’il était à jouer du corps de son amant.

Charles se permet un minuscule étirement de lèvres. S’il était de nature plus impatiente, il n’hésiterait pas à prendre Logan dans la seconde mais rien ne vaut la vue de son soumis se tordant sur leur draps, suppliant pour que Charles pilonne son corps abusé.

— Tu as senti mes doigts, trésor ? le taquine-t-il en retraçant le contour du membre entravé. Je te promets bien meilleur plus tard si tu parviens à te tenir tranquille, d’accord ?

— Hnff… gémit le Wolverine, son esprit conjurant toutes sortes de fantasmes à la limite de l’obscène. Certainement, il ne pense pas que le défi si difficile à relever, ce qui ne manque pas de faire rire intérieurement le télépathe alors qu’il referme sa main sur une épingle plantée au creux du bas-ventre, presque contre la corde, et _tire_ d’un coup sec.

La chair cède sous la brusquerie du geste, s’ouvre et laisse couler un mince filet de sang rouge et riche tandis que Logan ne retient pas son cri de surprise et de douleur mêlé. Ses jambes tremblent sous l’effort qu’il fait pour rester immobile ; Charles le récompense par une caresse alors qu’il regarde avec fascination la blessure se résorber. Il ne parvient jamais à tarir complètement son émerveillement devant la démonstration des pouvoirs de son amant ; il pourrait blesser Logan encore et encore sans ne jamais laisser aucune marque, sans ne laisser que l’empreinte des souvenirs, la sensation de brûlure qui se produit lorsqu’il arrache brutalement les aiguilles du corps tendu, lorsqu’il plonge ses doigts sans pitié dans son orifice contracté par l’anticipation, lorsqu’il masturbe son sexe prisonnier sans délicatesse.

C’est dur et doux à la fois, violent et tendre, un contraste parfait qui le rend fou de désir et rempli d’un émerveillement tranquille à l’idée que Logan l’ait choisi pour lui apporter cette délivrance douce-amère.

Il prend le temps de jouer avec d’autres épingles, tirant parfois sans assez de force pour les arracher, léchant la peau là où les plaies apparaissent et disparaissent, mordant de temps à autre pour faire couler le sang un plus longtemps. Les mots qui sortent de la bouche de Logan ne sont plus qu’un long râle incohérent mais ce dernier fait toutefois un effort pour ne pas se débattre plus que de raison contre ses liens. Admirable. Charles se hisse jusqu’au visage toujours aveuglé par le bandeau, se penche pour mordiller légèrement l’oreille et y glisser une louange tandis que sa main redescend tout doucement sous le nombril, vient caresser la pointe rougie du gland.

— Tu es si sage pour moi aujourd’hui. Si tu pouvais voir à quel point tu es magnifique, à m’obéir malgré tout… Cela mérite une récompense, tu ne crois pas ?

— Ch… Chuck ! halète son amant avant de se faire couper par les dents du télépathe. Les mots ont perdu leur saveur, l’esprit de Logan s’est déjà dissous dans une supplique, perdu entre les brumes du plaisir violent et la langueur des « baise-moi, baise-moi, fais-moi ressentir, putain, ta queue, _Charles_ , baise-moi, _baise-moi_  » qui tournent en boucle dans leurs têtes.

Le Dominant ne nie pas que la perspective est plaisante et puis, c’est si ardemment demandé. Oh, bien, il aura bien toute la nuit pour faire atteindre l’extase à Logan et ce n’est pas comme si cette partie là n’avait pas été au programme. Cela ne requiert que quelques manipulations supplémentaires, pour des raisons évidentes, mais le plaisir de voir son amant s’empaler sur lui les vaut toutes.

— Tes désirs sont des ordres, susurre Charles en le gratifiant d’un dernier baiser vorace, attaquant les lèvres mordues avec ses propres dents. Il prendra tout son temps pour récompenser Logan comme celui-ci le mérite, puis, quand son amant devient fou de sentir sa semence dégouliner en lui, il renouera les liens autour des poignets et du torse du soumis, enlèvera le reste des épingles – toujours sans se presser – prendra les glaçons et les pinces qui l’attendent sagement au pied du lit et s’appliquera à travailler sur ce corps exquis pour en arracher les plus délicieux sons, les orgasmes les plus illicites.

La nuit est encore jeune, après tout.


End file.
